THAT IS ENOUGH!
by RankoSaotome
Summary: Akane has accused Ranma of cheating on her again two years after Ranma's arrival. This is normal. What is NOT normal is Kasumi snaps, and promptly starts screaming her head off, informing the family of who the REAL adulterer is! Uh oh! Oneshot.


THAT IS ENOUGH!!!

By RankoSaotome

* * *

This is just a random little idea. What if Kasumi, two years after Ranma's arrival, overhears Akane's accusations of Ranma being unfaithful and snaps? Sixteen years of anger, hurt, stress, and need come boiling to the surface, and she lashes out to set the record straight. Ranma hasn't been unfaithful to his fiance, but someone else HAS...

* * *

"THAT IS ENOUGH!!!" Came the scream. It came suddenly, it came without warning, it came without even the courtesy to knock. It came from the most unlikely source that had all heads turning to the source at the dinner table.

Kasumi. It was Kasumi whom had just screamed. And from the battle aura around her, bright and flaring, and the look of pure rage on her face, she was well and truly PISSED for the first time in her life.

No, that would not be accurate, but it was the first time it had boiled over to such a point that not even this master chef could keep that pot capped. The anger was out, and it would not be capped again until Kasumi had her say.

And how did this come about? Akane. Akane had, once again, accused Ranma of being unfaithful because he had gone to see Ukyou today, to talk to her. Kasumi was ashamed to see Ukyou was poor Ranma's only outlet when it came to his feelings, the only one he was comfortable talking to. Akane didn't even have the decency to ask for him to explain. And why was this time making Kasumi boil over? Because Kasumi had sent him there.

And she would NOT allow this to continue! This train was due for Akane!

"Akane, ever since Ranma has come to this house, you have accused him of thing after thing, and I am sick of it! Either speak all your arguments, with solid evidence, or else! I am sick and tired of this stupid bickering from you, as it's all based on rubbish! I will not have your accusations of adultery thrown around in this household ever again!"

"Oneechan, he's a pervert! He's just like all those... BOYS from school! Nothing but hormones, sex on the mind, and only care for getting as much sex as they can! He's every bit as bad as Happosai! And he's always with those floozies, hanging off them and trying to get in their panties! I bet he only visits them for sexual favors, the pervert!"

To that, Akane's comments were met with silence, but not without retaliation. Kasumi suddenly grew a malicious smile, every bit as evil as one would expect her normal one to be serene and peaceful. It was so evil, even Happosai was scurrying from the table. "You would know all about those, wouldn't you? About giving sexual favors."

The silence that followed was deafening. Surprisingly, or perhaps unsurprisingly, Ranma immediately moved to sit next to Kasumi, looking at her. "What do you mean? Akane's been screwing some guy behind my back?"

Akane and the fathers moved to stop Kasumi from talking, but before Ranma could intercept, Happosai beat him to it. Soon, the three attackers were on their backs, paralyzed. The old master then plopped himself down... on Akane's chest. "Please, continue." Normally, Ranma would have stopped Happosai from being anywhere near Akane, but right now, he was too enraged at having been accused of adultery for two years and only now finding out the adulterous one was Akane.

"Three months back, I was cleaning the house, as usual, while everyone was out. Ranma has been keeping his own room relatively clean for the passed six months, so I went straight for Akane's room. I was just doing my usual cleaning when I found a number of her blankets and sheets stuffed under her bed and in her closet. I just tossed them in my hamper when I noticed a small garbage bag in the back. It was filled to the brim with used condoms."

Immediately, Ranma's eyes bugged out. "F-Filled?"

"There must have been three jumbo boxes worth inside. I checked the sheets and found that why they were hidden was they were soaked in semen. Akane used an extra set when she was with a man to hide the results. I took them to a friend, who currently works as a DNA specialist for the hospital, and asked her to find the match. As I feared, it did not match Ranma, but I was surprised to find out..." She finally cut off. Ranma was just staring at her, a lump forming in his throat.

"How... how many?"

"All your rivals but Ryuu Kumon, Herb, and Saffron. Akane whored herself to Mousse, Ryouga, Lime, Mint, and even to Kunou. There were also several males from the school, all members of the ex-Hentai Horde. She's practically the neighborhood cum dumpster." Kasumi remarked with a growl. When she'd found this all out, she suddenly understood why those same men leered at her from time to time. She imagined Nabiki got many of the same looks. "When they got to the twentieth guy and still weren't finished, I'd heard more than enough. Despite Akane had used protection, she's been cheating on you. And, apparently, numerous males began seeing the staff of the hospital about 'parental planning' since you arrived. Many of whom were men Akane whored herself to. She's been doing this since you got here."

"But... why?"

"Because I hate you! You're a pervert, a freak, a bastard, a prick, a jerk, and you cheat on me with those floozies! You..."

"So, it's wrong for him to cheat but it's okay for you to do so?! Little sister, shut your fucking mouth!! In fact, refrain from speaking in my presence ever again! Not with that dirty mouth that you wrap around men's dicks just to hurt your ex-fiance! You're a slut and I will not have you speak badly of such a good man! And I hate you for what you tried three years ago!"

"What?"

"Thought I didn't know? When you approached Tofu and tried to convince him to be with a 'real woman' like you and not some 'dainty, useless housewife' like me? Well, eight months ago, I got a letter from Tofu, and he told me EXACTLY why he left Nerima..." Ranma was surprised, to find Kasumi now trembling both in rage and an effort to keep from crying. Nabiki was just watching all this neutrally.

"You... YOU... Akane, you RAPED him! You drugged him, and forced him to have sex with you! And when he broke free, you tried to get him to marry you based on the fact you two had sex! You tried to blackmail him, telling him you'd spread to the whole neighborhood how you took advantage of her, and refused to take responsibility. How you'd tell me he raped you, and ruin any chance he had with me... Well, he saw you through, Akane, he told me HIMSELF. And I believe him because I now know YOU. I now know who YOU are, and, if I hadn't blinded myself, I would have seen it coming!

I took care of you, I fed you, I read stories to you when you wanted me to to helo you sleep, I gave up EVERYTHING for this household, and this is what I get? That you would try to take the only person who ever treated me like a real person away from me?! You would deny me one of my only chances at love?! At being truly happy?! If that's my reward for sixteen years of being a practical SLAVE to this family, then FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU AND FUCK THIS ENTIRE GODDAMN FAMILY!! JUST... DAMN... YOU..."

It was about now that Kasumi broke down, her anger leaving her, in tears. Ranma, normally socially inept, even he knew how she was hurting. Having been taken advantage of by his old man as nothing more than a scapegoat or a convenient pawn and slave, he understood too well. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the eldest Tendo sister, offering comfort. A tap on his shoulder caused him to turn, to find Nabiki, motioning for him to follow. Looking at Kasumi, it was obvious she wanted to bring Kasumi elsewhere.

The three left, for Kasumi's room, leaving the fathers and Akane to Happosai's wrath. He could deal with thieves in his art, but adulterers was a WHOLE other story. In all his years, while he was a pervert and flipped skirts and the like, he had never touched a woman in a purely sexual manner. He was faithful to his own departed lover.

The screams of pain haunted the non-Tendo residents of Nerima for months after.

* * *

Nabiki was wondering whether or not Ranma and Kasumi could handle another bombshell. After the incident in the dining room, she seriously wondered if either was in good mental state to handle the thought there was two more adulterers in this household. And she only knew because she'd caught the two in the act once.

Kasumi had finally calmed when Nabiki decided the sooner it was out, the better.

"Kasumi... You know Akane isn't the only adulterer in this household, right?"

This time, Nabiki was surprised when both Kasumi AND Ranma nodded. "You two... remember...?"

"Yeah... That we've had sex? Yes. We weren't as drunk when you found us as earlier."

This time, the surprise was Kasumi, the prim and proper Kasumi, giggled. "Oh yes, I remember. I thought the priest was going to have a heart attack when he saw how wasted we were!" Of all the reactions Nabiki expected, this was the last. Finally, she decided to respond in the most eloquent manner she could muster, given her surprise.

"Huh?"

"We're married, Nabiki. We're just hesitant to tell the family until the fiances are dealt with. Why else do you think I was willingly going off to see Cologne and Ukyou? To find a way to peacefully break off the engagements. Thankfully, the fact Kasumi's currently pregnant is helping to get them to back off."

"P-Pregnant?? How... How long?"

"Only a couple of weeks, imoutochan. Not long enough for any physical changes to show up yet."

"Right. You'd be surprised how quickly Cologne dropped Shampoo's claim when I told her Kasumi was pregnant. She DID require we become Amazons through adoption, though, and I was hesitant until she mentioned how the treatment of village males would not apply to me. She made a convincing argument concerning me potentially razing Joketsuzoku if she lied, considering the entire village wouldn't have lasted thirty seconds against Saffron. I agreed."

"And Ukyou?"

"I got her to agree to break it off, and even Kuonji-san agreed, as he wouldn't dare ask me to leave my pregnant wife for Ukyou. But, to honor the agreement, I agreed to a formal omiai when mine and Ukyou's children were sixteen. Should they hit it off, all is well, and if not, we've all agreed to break off the engagement, as if it were never meant to be, no honor lost for anyone. Ukyou tried to tell me she'd just 'wasted the last ten years', but it just took her father to tell her to look around herself. Apparently, he had dreams of owning a restaurant and she, barely an adult, was already living it. He was proud of her, and he even dragged us off to personally have her re-registered as not only his daughter, but head of the clan. Kuonji-san has truly mellowed out over the years."

"So, two weeks of work and you're a free man? Not bad, Saotome..."

"Free? Are you joking? I'm an Amazon now, and married. I'm more chained than ever... But I wouldn't trade it for the world."

* * *

Just a short little work in my head I wanted to write. It's nothing huge, and it involves a lot of OOCness. I assume the Akane fans are liable to curse me out or the like, but I felt this would be a little insight into Kasumi and how she's suffered. Perhaps not to the levels Ranma has, but akin to it. She gave up her childhood, her teenage years, and some of her adulthood for her family. Her dreams and most experiences all young ladies have, like first love, first kiss, dating, etc. She had to sacrifice them all for her family. She was little more than a slave and a background character, and I felt that, considering her past, she deserved a LOT more. And despite Ranma's many flaws, he's a good man. The fact is he tries hard to overcome his flaws over the course of Ranma 1/2, which is the sign of a good man. Not perfect, but always striving to better himself.

I feel that Kasumi and Ranma not only deserve each other, but need each other. But I also feel the same for Ukyou and Ranma, considering Ukyou had her very identity stolen from her at a tender age because of Genma. I hated how Shampoo and Akane got so much time in the spotlight, while poor Ukyou and Kasumi, the two girls who were the best for Ranma, were left in the dust.

As said, this is an insight into Kasumi, first and foremost. The 'Akane cheating' part also shows a part of Kasumi that always strives to protect her family, but because someone else is getting hurt, Kasumi sees that keeping the secret will only continue to hurt others. Thus, she does the right thing by telling, while the honorable thing would be to remain quiet. This is the type of person I believe Kasumi is. While the honorable thing is important to her, she knows, more than anyone, that sometimes, you NEED to do the RIGHT thing. I mean, the honorable thing when he mother died was for her to see to the family since she was the one most prepared for the duties of the household. To me, there is a lot more depth to Kasumi than just a pretty face.


End file.
